Dusze w niewoli/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli CO WYRABIA MIŁOŚĆ Z LUDŹMI Z krótkiego i tragicznego łańcucha stosunków, jaki istniał między Jadwigą i Lachowiczem, Sielski znał tylko dwa ogniwa. Jednem był portret Jadzi, zrobiony przez Lachowicza, drugiem jej wybuch, spowodowany wiadomością, że Jerzy chciał ich zapoznać ze sobą. Bystrego i życzliwego obserwatora fakta te mogłyby wprowadzić na drogę zbliżonych do prawdy domysłów. Sielski przecież, jakkolwiek życzliwy, bystrym obserwatorem nie był i zadowalniał się bardzo prostem tłomaczeniem niebardzo zwykłych wypadków. Nie dziwił się, że Lachowicz wymalował portret osoby, którą zobaczył na ulicy, — Jerzy bowiem sam robił to niejednokrotnie. Uniesienie Jadwigi było nieco osobliwsze. Witold je przecież w wystarczający sposób objaśnił. Do rozwikłania więc subtelnej tajemnicy, Sielski nie posiadał żadnych danych, a nadewszystko — swobodnego umysłu, który teraz w sposób niesłychanie despotyczny opanowała Zosia. Widywał ją po kilka razy na tydzień i tonął — jak mucha w miodzie. Codzień odkrywał w niej nowe zalety, a gdy już wszystkie poznał, począł odkrywać coraz wyższe ich stopnie. Ponieważ stare grzechy odzywać się lubią w sumieniu, niekiedy więc przypominał sobie panią Leontynę i — wstydził się. Istotnie, co za porównanie! Tamta była kokietka, ta niewinna i naiwna jak kwiat. Tamta imponująca, ta skromna i uległa. Tamta wreszcie miała lat dwadzieścia osiem, ta osiemnaście!... W taki to cudowny sposób zmieniło się żebracze dziecko pod wpływem starannego wychowania i miłości braterskiej. Mnóstwo podobnych skarbów w zawiązkach tarza się wśród barłogu, — niewszystkie jednak wychodzą na jaw, niewszystkie mają sposobność rozwinąć się... W domu Lachowicza Sielski bywał teraz bardzo częstym gościem. Wizyty jego kłopotały wprawdzie Ludwika, lecz nie niepokoiły. Często też odchodził do swej pracowni, która obok salonu leżała, zostawiając Zosię i Jerzego samych. Ufał on prawości Sielskiego i taktowi Zosi, a nadewszystko nie chciał ciągłym nadzorem zaostrzać stosunku. Niejednokrotnie też powtarzał w duchu: — Co ma być — będzie!... Sielski przypuszczał, że Zosia ma dla niego sympatją; na nieszczęście jednak, pewności nie miał żadnej. Trudno mu było zbadać tę naiwną panienkę. Pewnego razu, w czasie pogadanki we dwoje, rzekł: — Mam zamiar wyjechać do Ameryki. — Kiedy? — zapytała Zosia, robiąc wielkie oczy. — Może w czerwcu, a może... Nie wiem jeszcze kiedy... Zosia posmutniała. — Ciekawy jestem — dodał Jerzy — czy też pani będzie mnie jeszcze pamiętać, gdy wrócę? — Ach! niechże pan nie żartuje! — Więc pani uważa to za żarty? — Naturalnie!... Jakiżby to smutny był tydzień, w ciągu którego choć raz nie widzielibyśmy pana... — Aha! — pomyślał Jerzy — mam cię, ptaszku!... A potem, powściągając uśmiech zadowolenia, spytał: — Więc żałowałaby mnie pani troszeczkę? — Rozumie się! Dopiero od czasu, jak pan u nas bywa, mam z kim rozmawiać o tem... com widziała zagranicą. Triumfujący uśmiech zamarł na ustach Jerzego. — Więc pani tylko dlatego zabrania mi jechać do Ameryki? — Ależ ja nie zabraniam! — odparła Zosia — żal mi tylko przyjemnego pańskiego towarzystwa... Zresztą może i lepiej, że pan w tym roku pojedzie do Ameryki, ponieważ Ludwiś ma zamiar zrobić to samo za lat parę. Dopiero będziemy mieli o czem mówić po powrocie! — Śpi dusza, jak w puchu!... — pomyślał Jerzy, mocno niezadowolony z rezultatu swoich badań. Zosię znowu badania te gniewały. — Co on sobie myśli? — pytała w duchu. — Co znaczy ten jego jakiś wyjazd do Ameryki? Czy sądzi może, że będę płakać po nim?... O, i zaraz! Ściśle rzeczy biorąc, kto wie, czyby nie płakała? Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Sielski ją obchodził, że za niego jednego skwitowałaby ze wszystkich innych znajomości. Gdyby nie był taki ciekawy, gdyby tak podstępnych nie rzucał jej pytań, nie kryłaby się ze swoją sympatją. Ale to badanie niepokoiło ją i skłaniało do ostrożności. Im Sielski badał natarczywiej, tem instynkt Zosi głośniej wołał na nią, aby się ukrywała z uczuciami. Dlaczego?... Nikt jej tego nie objaśnił, i za nicby też nikogo nie spytała o to. Niebawem wątpliwości Sielskiego wzrosły jeszcze bardziej. W kilka dni po owej rozmowie przyszedł na wieczór, i nadspodziewanie zastał męskie towarzystwo. Był tam zapatyzowany protektor Lachowicza i jacyś dwaj młodzi ludzie. Sielski doznał przykrego rozczarowania. Naprzód bowiem stary hipokondryk zapałał dla niego wielką przyjaźnią i prawie nie puszczał od siebie, a powtóre, ile razy Jerzy miał chwilkę wolną i chciał przemówić do Zosi, tyle razy przeszkadzali mu młodzi ludzie: pan Józef i pan Alfons. Tego wieczora spotkało go wiele goryczy i wiele przygód. Jerzy dostrzegł, że Zosia równie słodko patrzy i równie łaskawie rozmawia z nim, jak ze starym hipokondrykiem i dwoma młodymi ludźmi. Pocieszał się jednak nadzieją, że za to chętniej przyjmować będzie jego usługi. Pole do nich otworzyło się niebawem. Zosia chciała usiąść i wnet wszyscy kawalerowie skoczyli do krzeseł. Pan Alfons i pan Józef chwycili jedno, lecz mimo to podali je prędzej niż Jerzy swoje. Zosia siadła na krześle, podanem przez Jerzego. Sielski triumfował. Nieco później, stary hipokondryk prosił Zosię, aby zaśpiewała. Wnet rączy jak jeleń pan Józef ustawił świece na fortepianie, a pan Alfons wyszukał nut, z widocznym zamiarem przewracania kartek. Urzeczywistniając swój plan, stanął przy fortepianie z ręką w pogotowiu i zapytał: — Czy pani pozwoli? — Jeżeli pan łaskaw, to będę prosiła o znalezienie mi „Traviaty" — odparła Zosia. Pan Alfons rzucił się do szukania „Traviaty," której jednak znaleźć nie mógł. Zosia tymczasem, nie czekając na niego, zagrała parę akordów. — Chce więc, ażebym ja jej nuty przewracał! — pomyślał Jerzy i pewnym krokiem posunął się ku fortepianowi. — Czy mogę prosie pana Józefa o przewracanie mi nut?... — spytała Zosia, nie patrząc nawet na Sielskiego. Jerzy osłupiał, pan Alfons zrobił „minę," a pan Józef spojrzał na obu z triumfem. Wypadek ten był ciosem dla Sielskiego. Stracił humor nieborak i postanowił dosiedzieć do końca wieczora jak sowa. Ale Zosia, skończywszy śpiewać, niby niechcący zbliżyła się do niego i korzystając z ogólnej rozmowy pozostałych gości, rzekła półgłosem: — Dlaczego pan taki... nie w humorze? Pieszczotliwy głos jej rozbroił Sielskiego. Mimo to, postanowił się zemścić i odparł obojętnie: — Głowa mię trochę boli. — Doprawdy? — spytała Zosia, przymilając się. — Istotnie tak jest. — Jaka nagła choroba! — mówiła dalej z uśmiechem. — Czy nie sędzi pan, że jednak możnaby znaleźć na nią lekarstwo?... Sielski już nie udawał chorego. — Możesz mnie pani uleczyć jednem słowem!... — rzekł trochę za gorąco. — Czy tak? Jakiemże to?... — Prostym rozkazem! — odparł Sielski namiętnie. — W takim razie każę panu podać herbaty z cytryną. I odeszła, a potem oczekując na herbatę, poczęła wesoło rozmawiać znowu z panami Józefem i Alfonsem. Sielski, tak ochłodzony, pozostał na swem miejscu, mocno żałując, że Warszawa nie jest Turcją, a on sułtanem. Niezawodnie zabroniłby odtąd poddanym swoim pijać herbaty z cytryną, a w dodatku — panom Alfonsowi i Józefowi kazałby głowy poucinać. Utrapienie jego wzrosło jeszcze bardziej, gdy go Zosia naprawdę poczęstowała przyobiecanem lekarstwem, i gdy dwaj młodzi ludzie, z trudną do opisania bezczelnością, usiedli przy stole, jeden po prawej, drugi po lewej stronie pięknej gosposi, nieustannie narzucając się jej z usługami. Około dziesiątej hipokondryk począł głośno ziewać. Okoliczność ta goryczą napełniła serca dwóch młodych ludzi i Sielskiego, który jednak usiłował być wesołym, nie chcąc w jednym szeregu stawać ze swymi domyślnymi, a tak serdecznie pogardzanymi rywalami. Ponieważ ziewania starego dziwaka poczęły przybierać charakter demonstracyjny, Sielski wziął kapelusz do ręki. Dwaj młodzi ludzie zrobili to samo, a pragnąc doreszty znękać Sielskiego, poczęli zasypywać Zosię na dobranoc bardzo gwałtownemi komplimentami. Biedny Jerzy czuł się tak nieszczęśliwym i upokorzonym, że stanąwszy skromnie za nimi, z budującą cierpliwością czekał, aż na niego przyjdzie kolej pożegnania... Zosia jednak nie spieszyła się, i dopiero gdy młodzi ludzie byli już na progu przedpokoju, zbliżyła się do Sielskiego, i podając mu rękę, ze złośliwym uśmiechem spytała: — Cóż, dobra była herbata?... I powiedziawszy to, — pobiegła do starego hipokondryka. Teraz dopiero spadł Jerzemu kamień z serca. Więc to był obrachowany figiel z jej strony?... No, kiedy tak, to już dobrze, chociaż — mogłoby być trochę lepiej! Przynajmniej on sam nie gniewałby się za to... Tymczasem panowie Alfons i Józef wyszli na ulicę, pełni otuchy. Sądząc z ożywionych ruchów ich kapeluszy, Jerzy przypuszczał, że są bardzo zadowoleni i w duchu wyśmiewał ich ślepą zarozumiałość. — Jednak ona żadnemu z was nie dokucza! — pomyślał. — Odtąd możecie podawać jej krzesła i przewracać nuty... Po odejściu trzech konkurentnów, Zosia oddaliła się do swego pokoju. Wtedy hipokondryk wystąpił na środek salonu, i patrząc z pod oka na Lachowicza, zawołał: — Oho... ho!... — Rozumiem! — rzekł Ludwik z uśmiechem — chcesz mi pan nawymyślać?... — Naturalnie! — krzyknął starzec, chowając ręce do kieszeni. — Kto słyszał, ażeby taka młoda dziewczyna nie miała kobiecego towarzystwa? Ludwik spoważniał. — Sam to czuję, ale i cóż mam robić? Ożenić się? — Głupi projekt! — Innej rady nie widzę. — No, więc jeżeli nie widzisz, to ja ci ją podam: weź starą Skulską do domu. — Myślałem już o tem — mówił zakłopotany malarz — ale czy ona zechce? — Dlaczego nie ma chcieć? Kobieta bez obowiązków, lubi matą... Naskutek tej rozmowy, po upływie kilku dni pani Skulska sprowadziła się do Lachowicza. Jerzy skamieniał, gdy wszedłszy do salonu, zobaczył obok Zosi jakąś poważną damę, z robotą w rękach. — Państwo się nie znają? — spytała Zosia. — Pan Sielski, pani Skulska. — Aaa!... — rzekła dama z ukłonem, majestatycznie spoglądając na Jerzego. — Zdaje mi się, że już miałem przyjemność widzieć panią dobrodziejkę? — odparł Sielski, kłaniając się aż do ziemi. — Być może — rzekła dama. — Miałem honor spotkać raz panią w Saskim Ogrodzie. — Ja tam bywam dosyć często. Suche odpowiedzi zacnej matrony wcale nie dodały energji Sielskiemu. Złorzeczył w duchu damie i czuł pewien rodzaj pretensji do Zosi za to, że jej gdzie nie wyprawiła... Lecz Zosia nietylko nie myślała odgadnąć tych tajemnych życzeń, a tem bardziej zastosować się do nich, lecz jeszcze, jakby naprzekór, kręciła się ciągle około damy i robiła jej mnóstwo przysług. Po półgodzinnej, nader bladej rozmowie, Sielski rzekł: — Czy panie pozwolą mi zapalić papierosa? — Bardzo chętnie — odparła z pośpiechem Zosia. Pani Skulska, milcząc, surowo spojrzała na Jerzego, który szybko schował do kieszeni już wydobytą papierośnicę. — Pan nie pali?... — spytała zdziwiona Zosia. — Domyślam się, że pani dobrodziejka dymu nie znosi — rzekł, zwracając się do pani Skulskiej. Oblicze „pani dobrodziejki" wyjaśniło się. — Ależ nie! — zawołała — ja bardzo dym lubię. — Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się zrobić pani najmniejszej przykrości... — Ależ niech pan pali, bardzo proszę — mówiła pokonana już stara dama. Pierwsze lody pękły, i Sielski powtórnie papierośnicę wydobył. Wtem traf!... fosfor padł mu na rękę. — Ach, Boże! — krzyknęła Zosia — co też pan zrobił! — Mocno się pan sparzył? — spytała troskliwie podeszła dama. — Trochę... nic... — upewniał Sielski, dziękując niebu za wypadek, który spowodował wykrzyknik Zosi. Zgodnie z prawidłem o miłości bliźniego, obie damy poczęły się krzątać około okaleczonego młodziana. Pani Skulska chciała mu zaaplikować do palca gałganek, lecz Zosia uprzedziwszy ją, przylepiła mu kitajkę. — Zawsze jednak radziłabym panu udać się do doktora — zauważyła pani Skulska. — Dlaczego? — spytała Zosia niespokojnie. — Oparzenia takie bywają czasem niebezpieczne. Nieraz czytałam w „Kurjerze," że osoby sparzone fosforem traciły rękę, a nawet życie... Sielski, pragnąc wyzyskać objaśnienia damy i niepokój Zosi, zrobił minę ponurą. — W każdym razie — rzekł — niepewność skończy się prędko... — Cóżto znaczy? — spytała Zosia bojaźliwie, patrząc mu w oczy. — Jutro o tej porze — ciągnął Sielski melancholicznie — albo będę zupełnie zdrów... — Albo? — przerwała Zosia. — Umrę! — zakończył. Zosia parsknęła śmiechem. — Cha! cha!... — zawołała. — A to prędko chciałby się pan pozbyć kłopotów doczesnych. Upewniam pana jednak, że nic z tego nie będzie, choćby nawet doktór nie zobaczył tej okropnej rany. Może się pan nie fatygować do niego, na moją odpowiedzialność... Sielski poznał za późno, że zrobił kapitalne głupstwo i stracił humor. Był zaś bliskim rozpaczy, gdy wkrótce potem ukazali się w salonie dwaj młodzi ludzie, powitali Zosię więcej niż serdecznie, a pani Skulskiej ucałowali rączki. — Zginąłem! — pomyślał Jerzy, ślubując w duchu, że nadal i on będzie całował ręce poważnej damy. Wracając do domu, pod wpływem świeżego i chłodnego powietrza począł się zastanawiać nad sobą. — Co ja robię? — mówił. — Co się ze mną stało?... I to ja, w którym kochała się jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych lwic w Warszawie, popełniam dziś takie dzieciństwa?... Ale co począć! — dodał po chwili. — Zosia jest jeszcze dzieckiem prawie. Mamże jej mówić o miłości, mam ją kokietować i stać się nikczemnym w oczach brata, który mi zaufał? Uwagi te wytrzeźwiły go; postanowił sprawę traktować poważnie i nadewszystko pogadać z Lachowiczem. Wybrał się więc do niego zaraz na drugi dzień w nastroju uroczystym. Łatwiej mu jednak było powziąć zamiar, niż go wykonać. Opuścił wprawdzie swoje mieszkanie pełen stanowczości i nadziei, ale w drodze już przyszły mu na myśl rozmaite wspomnienia. Owe pożyczki, umowa o „duszę," tysiączne inne upokorzenia, których nie szczędził Lachowiczowi, a wreszcie wypadek z jego ojcem — wszystko to żywo stanęło przed oczyma. — Co pocznę — szepnął Sielski — jeżeli on zechce się teraz mścić?... Pytanie to stało się dla niego punktem zwrotnym. Jerzy wstrząsnął się i znowu odzyskał śmiałość. — Nie, on tego nie zrobi! — rzekł półgłosem. Od pewnego czasu zaszła w Sielskim tak wielka zmiana, że nie tylko nie czuł niechęci do swego niegdyś przeciwnika, nie tylko ufał mu i szanował go, ale nadto, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy wierzył, że Lachowicz jest zdolnym do poświęcenia swoich uczuć i interesów dla szczęścia innych. Ta właśnie myśl, w niejasnej jeszcze i jakby przeczuciowej formie tkwiąca w duszy Sielskiego, natchnęła go odwagą do oświadczenia się o rękę Zosi jej bratu, którego krzywdził po tysiąc razy i w najdotkliwszy sposób. Nie chcąc spotkać Zosi, Sielski wszedł do pracowni Lachowicza, którego zastał przy jakimś nowym obrazie. Gdy się przywitali, rzekł: — Kochany Ludwiku!... Lecz potem nagle spytał: — Dawno zacząłeś malować ten obraz? Niespodziewany przeskok w mowie, zmiana głosu i bladość twarzy Sielskiego — uderzyły Lachowicza. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy tak, jakby przez nie do głębi duszy chciał sięgnąć. To spojrzenie, przejmujące lecz uczciwe, badawcze lecz i sympatyczne, znowu ośmieliło Jerzego. Zdawało mu się, że Lachowicz jest jedynym na świecie człowiekiem, któremu, jako rozumnemu i dobremu przyjacielowi, może powiedzieć wszystko. — Kochany Ludwiku — zaczął znowu Sielski — domyślasz się zapewne, o czem chcę z tobą mówić?... Lachowicz ani potwierdzał, ani zaprzeczał. Milczał. — Domyślasz się zapewne powodu moich częstych wizyt u ciebie? — mówił błagalnym głosem Jerzy. Ludwik milczał. — Chcę cię prosić o rękę twojej siostry!... — zakończył i machinalnie nisko ukłonił się Ludwikowi. — Czy wiesz — odezwał się Ludwik, bystro patrząc na twarz Sielskiego — że siostra moja przed ośmioma laty była... żebraczką?... Twarz Sielskiego zajaśniała radością. — Mój drogi! — zawołał, chwytając Lachowicza za rękę — cóż mnie to obchodzi?... Gdyby dziś była równie biedną, jak wówczas, czułbym się jeszcze szczęśliwszym... — Wierzę ci — przerwał Lachowicz — z tem wszystkiem świat może być mniej wyrozumiałym. — Co tam świat!... Zresztą powiem ci coś. Nasza rodzina była także bardzo ubogą. Podobno nawet jeden z moich dziadków służył gdzieś za karbowego... Ludwik uśmiechnął się. — Daj pokój! — rzekł. — Dziadkowie twoi byli senatorami... — Gdzież tam, to inni Sielscy!... — żywo zaprotestował Jerzy, lecz opamiętawszy się, dodał: — Zresztą przypuśćmy, że tak jest, to w takim razie ja tylko zasługuję na politowanie. Arystokracja zwyrodniała, jak ci wiadomo... — Niewiadomo mi — przerwał z uśmiechem Ludwik. — No, myśl, jak chcesz, lecz powiedz prędzej: czy mnie przyjmujesz za brata? — prosił niecierpliwie Jerzy. — Zapomniałeś o naszym ojcu — wtrącił poważnie Lachowicz. Sielski rozgorączkował się. — Słuchaj, Ludwiku! przysięgam ci, że gdyby żył ojciec, prosiłbym go o rękę twej siostry, czuwałbym nad nim z wami razem... — Dosyć! — rzekł Lachowicz, podając mu rękę. — Ja osobiście nic nie mam przeciw twej deklaracji. Sielski rzucił mu się na szyję. — Dziękuję ci, mój drogi!... Więc już naprawdę nie czujesz do mnie żalu?... Jakiś ty szlachetny... — Powoli! powoli!... stawiam przecież warunek... — Tysiąc warunków... — Nie, jeden tylko: ażeby Zosia przez jakiś czas nic o tem nie wiedziała. Widzisz, to jeszcze prawie dziecko... — Gdybyś wiedział, jak ją kocham!... A co gorsza, nie mam żadnej pewności co do jej sympatji dla mnie. Ludwik uśmiechnął się. — Zostaw to czasowi. Jerzy znowu go gwałtownie uściskał, mówiąc niespokojnie: — Rozumiem to, ale widzisz, ci dwaj młodzi ludzie... — Ach! oni... — szepnął Ludwik lekceważąco. Nastąpił nowy wylew czułości ze strony Sielskiego. — No, więc dobrze! — mówił Jerzy. — Kiedy tego chcesz, nie zdradzę się ani słowem, ani ruchem... Czy jednak pozwolisz mi, abym zobaczył pannę Zofją? — dodał po chwili nieśmiało. — Dobrze. Sielski wybiegł do salonu, a Ludwik pomyślał: — Otóż i nowe jarzmo wynalazł sobie, szczęściem lżejsze od innych. I usiadł przy stalugach dziwnie smutny. Zosia tymczasem przywitała Jerzego, który, zobaczywszy ją, zawołał: — Ach! moja droga panno Zofjo... I niespodzianie przycisnął do ust jej rączkę... — Co to znaczy? — spytała Zosia, oblewając się rumieńcem. Ale Sielski stracił nagle odwagę. — Ludwik prześliczny obraz maluje... — kończył już w innym tonie. — Czy tak? — spytała udobruchana nieco, chociaż serce jej biło gwałtownie. — Jaki to ogromny talent! — mówił gorączkowo Sielski — jaki to genjusz... — Czy naprawdę? — A jaki on szlachetny, jak ja go kocham!... — To dobrze... To bardzo dobrze, że pan kocha Ludwika! — szepnęła. Jerzy wziął ją za obie ręce i patrząc na nią miłośnie, spytał: — Ale czyż mi wolno kochać... tylko Ludwika?... Zosia zlekka cofnęła rączki, kto wie, może dlatego, że właśnie w sąsiednim pokoju rozległ się szmer, i weszła do salonu pani Skulska. Jerzy oprzytomniał i usiadł opodal na krzesełku, mówiąc sobie w duchu: — Dosyć tego!... Muszę przecie dotrzymać obietnicy Ludwikowi.